Nightmares
by LoveHateTragedyMore
Summary: For lack of a better title. Takes place during 'pilot'. The woman in white managed to do more damage to Sam than Dean originally thought. Slight swearing, so it's rated T to be safe. One-shot. Please R&R.


**Supernatural**

_Nightmares_

LoveHateTragedyMore

Summary: Takes place during 'pilot'. The woman in white managed to do more damage to Sam than Dean originally thought.

AN: For lack of a better title, this is currently going to be called 'Nightmares'. If anyone has any better suggestions, I'll be glad to use them. Please Read and Review. Thanks.

_She was on top of him. The woman in white. Sam cried out in pain and fear as cold seeped into his body, and he ripped open his shirt. His chest was red, but there was no blood...looking up, for a brief moment she was gone. Simply gone. And there was nothing. _

_Out of nowhere she screamed into his face, and his pants started to come undone. Shocked, he tried to buck her off, but she only continued to scream, and he found that he could barely move. He started screaming himself, but there was nothing he could do-_

"Sam!" The sound of his name jerked him awake. He blinked, startled, and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry." He muttered. Dean was gazing at him in concern, and said,

"About what? I just wanted to tell you that we're at the store. Did you want anything to eat?"

"No...I'm fine." Sam added. He really wasn't hungry, but suddenly, as his brother slammed the car door shut, he added, "Get me something to drink, though? A coke or whatever?"

"Sure." Dean said, sounding a bit relieved. He paused for a bit, as though he were going to say something, but decided against it. He headed towards the store, and Sam watched him go in, thinking.

The dream was still on his mind. He knew what had happened next-and that was the fact that his brother had saved him...by shooting bullets. The bullets hadn't affected the woman in white in any way, but it had startled her into going away...at least for a bit. He shuddered at what she'd said when Sam had shouted at her,

_"You can't kill me! I haven't been unfaithful!" _

_"But I can make you unfaithful." She hissed._

"Buddy?" Dean's voice came out of nowhere, and he jumped, surprised.

"Oh, hey." Sam said, annoyed. Dean opened the car door and got in, and tossed him a coke. Sam caught it with one hand. "Thanks."

Dean placed a box of twinkies in the middle between them, and opened his own bottle of coke. After taking a swig, he asked,

"So. Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing much." Sam lied. Dean looked over at him, and said slowly,

"Look, Sam. I'm not usually one to pry, but I get the feeling that something freaky is going on in your abnormally freaky head-"

"Gee, thanks." He muttered.

"And I want to know what. I don't care what it is, I promise not to laugh or anything like that if that's what your afraid of. Alright? Now, tell me what's going on?"

Sam sighed, feeling rueful. He'd had a feeling that somehow Dean was going to get him to talk about it. Scowling slightly him, he told the story, and was surprised by how quiet Dean had gotten.

"Bitch." He swore. "I'm glad I shot her."

"She was already dead, Dean." Sam pointed out, yet his brother's anger made him feel...protected. Safe.

"Doesn't matter." Dean muttered. "If she hadn't been, I still would've killed her. No one should try anything like that on you, kid."

"I'm not a kid." Sam said, resentfully. Dean looked at him.

"No, your not. You're my brother. And if anyone-dead or alive-tries that on you again, _tell me, _and I'll go kill them."

"Gee, thanks." Sam remarked, surprised at much that made him feel better. "So how'd you find out where I was anyway?"

"I guessed." He admitted. "I figured it had to be somewhere near the bridge, and so I just ran straight there and followed the road-"

"You ran?" Sam said, surprised.

"Funny." Dean said, annoyed. "It's not like I was going to sit around and do nothing when I hear my little brother in trouble over the phone."

"I figured you would've at least stolen a car." Sam said, smirking. Dean glared at him. "Sorry. So. You ran-"

"And you know, I was pissed at the fact that you had MY car. And you drove it through a house!" Dean said, sounding a bit angry.

"Hey, it worked in getting rid of her!" Sam protested.

"Next time, just make sure you leave the car out of it." Dean stated. "Otherwise, like I said before, I will kill you."

"Uh-huh." Sam said, a grin on his face. "Right after you save me?" Dean started the car, and they went towards the highway. They only spoke once more before the two drifted into silence for the long stretch of a journey.

"Thanks, Dean."

"No problem."

_End._

_AN: _Well, I guess as a one-shot it's okay. I just started watching Supernatural since I got the dvds...review please?


End file.
